russelfandomcom-20200213-history
27TH SOUTHEAST ASIAN GAMES MEN’S BASKETBALL AIRS ON IBC-13
December 10, 2013 Watch Philippine team defend their championship title in the men’s basketball division in the ongoing 27th Southeast Asian Games Men’s Basketball in Myanmar via the special telecast of IBC-13. Sinag Pilipinas, the country’s official basketball team in this year’s Southeast Asian Games, officially opened their 2013 campaign with a tough 88-75 win over Singapore on Monday (Dec 9). Headed by coach Jong Uichico, Sinag Pilipinas attempts to continue the country’s winning streak in a bid to bring home its 10th straight gold medal in SEA Games’ men’s basketball since 1991. Veteran center Marcus Douhtit alongside UAAP standouts Kiefer Ravena, Bobby Ray Parks Jr. and Kevin Ferrer, joins nine other who represent the country in a week-long tournament against six other Southeast Asian countries. Following Monday’s win against Team Singapore, Sinag Pilipinas continue their title defense against Cambodia tonight (Dec 10), Myanmar on Thursday (Dec 12), Thailand on Monday (Dec 16), Indonesia on Tuesday (Dec 17), and lastly, Malaysia on Thursday (Dec 19). IBC-13 airs the same day telecasts of the 27th Southeast Asian Games Men’s Basketball from 7:30 PM to 9:30 PM on Dec 10-19. 'The 27th Southeast Asian Games Men's Basketball (print ad)' :The 27th Southeast Asian Games Men's Basketball :December 9-19, Myanmar :Direct Via Nationwide Satellite Broadcast :on :IBC :Pinoy Ang Dating! :www.ibc.com.ph :and its network of 38 provincial stations nationwide. :Don't Miss Out On The Action! :Let's Rally Behind Team Philippines! :WATCH ON THESE FOLLOWING SCHEDULES: :7:30-9:30 pm :December 9, Monday: Singapore vs. Philippines :December 10, Tuesday: Philippines vs. Cambodia :December 12, Thursday, Myanmar vs. Philippines :December 16, Monday: Philippines vs. Thailand :December 17, Tuesday, Indonesia vs. Philippines :December 19, Thursday, Philippines vs. Malaysia :Sty Tuned To IBC-13 For Changes In Schedule :A Broadcast First In Philippine Television History! :www.ibc.com.ph, Facebook: @IBC13, Twitter: @IBC13 'IBC-13 Primetime Sked (2013)' :November 25 :6 pm - Carita de Angel (Philippine remake) :6:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) :7:30 pm - Pacquiao vs. Rios: Fight as One (replay) :9:30 pm - Safe In The Arms Of Love :10 pm - La Madrastra :10:30 pm - Glory Jane :11 pm - News Team 13 (LIVE) :11:30 pm - Linawin Natin :November 26 :6 pm - Carita de Angel (Philippine remake) :6:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) :7:30 pm - ONE FC: Return of Warriors and Rise to Power :8:30 pm - ONE FC: Champions and Warriors (Kings and Champions and Battle of Heroes) :9:30 pm - Safe In The Arms Of Love :10 pm - La Madrastra :10:30 pm - Glory Jane :11 pm - News Team 13 (LIVE) :11:30 pm - Good Take :November 27 :6 pm - Carita de Angel (Philippine remake) :6:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) :7:30 pm - PBA: Air21 Express vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers (LIVE) :9:30 pm - Safe In The Arms Of Love :10 pm - La Madrastra :10:30 pm - Glory Jane :11 pm - News Team 13 (LIVE) :11:30 pm - Forum ni Randy :November 28 :6 pm - Carita de Angel (Philippine remake) :6:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) :7:30 pm - 2013 UFL Cup Quarterfinals: Air Force vs. Union Internacional - Manila (LIVE) :9:30 pm - Safe In The Arms Of Love :10 pm - La Madrastra :10:30 pm - Glory Jane :11 pm - News Team 13 (LIVE) :11:30 pm - Snooky :November 29 :6 pm - Carita de Angel (Philippine remake) :6:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) :7:30 pm - PBA: Globalport Batang Pier vs. Barangay Ginebra San Miguel (LIVE) :9:30 pm - Safe In The Arms Of Love :10 pm - La Madrastra :10:30 pm - Glory Jane :11 pm - News Team 13 (LIVE) :11:30 pm - Kakampi Mo Ang Batas :December 2 :6 pm - Carita de Angel (Philippine remake) :6:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) :7:30 pm - 2013 UFL Cup Quarterfinals: Stallion vs. Pachanga Diliman (LIVE) :9:30 pm - Safe In The Arms Of Love :10 pm - La Madrastra :10:30 pm - Glory Jane :11 pm - News Team 13 (LIVE) :11:30 pm - Linawin Natin :December 3 :4:30 pm - 2013 UFL Cup Semifinals: Green Archers United vs. Loyola Meralco Sparks (LIVE) :6:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) :7:30 pm - 2013 UFL Cup Semifinals: Philippine Air Force vs. Pachanga Diliman (LIVE) :9:30 pm - Safe In The Arms Of Love :10 pm - La Madrastra :10:30 pm - Glory Jane :11 pm - News Team 13 (LIVE) :11:30 pm - Good Take :December 4 :6 pm - Carita de Angel (Philippine remake) :6:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) :7:30 pm - PBA: Air21 Express vs. Alaska Aces (LIVE) :9:30 pm - Safe In The Arms Of Love :10 pm - La Madrastra :10:30 pm - Glory Jane :11 pm - News Team 13 (LIVE) :11:30 pm - Forum ni Randy :December 5 :6 pm - Carita de Angel (Philippine remake) :6:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) :7:30 pm - 2013 UFL Cup Finals: Loyola Meralco Sparks vs. Pachanga Diliman (LIVE) :9:30 pm - Safe In The Arms Of Love :10 pm - La Madrastra :10:30 pm - Glory Jane :11 pm - News Team 13 (LIVE) :11:30 pm - Snooky :December 6 :6 pm - Carita de Angel (Philippine remake) :6:30 pm - Express Balita (LIVE) :7:30 pm - PBA: Rain or Shine Elasto Painters vs. San Mig Coffee Mixers (LIVE) :9:30 pm - Safe In The Arms Of Love :10 pm - La Madrastra :10:30 pm - Glory Jane :11 pm - News Team 13 (LIVE) :11:30 pm - Kakampi Mo Ang Batas